Little Fairytale Come True
by PBDSforever
Summary: Dan and Serena on Valentine’s Day, the year after they graduate from college. February 14, 2014. Follows the TV Series but slight AU. DanxSerena slight CxB, NxJ. In this story Rufus and Lily never rekindled their flames and never got married.


Dan and Serena on Valentine's Day, the year after they graduate from college. February 14, 2014. Follows the TV Series but slight AU. DanxSerena slight CxB, NxJ. In this story Rufus and Lily never rekindled their flames and never got married.

* * *

They have been together ever since their freshman year at New York University. They had dated for their junior year in high school but their differences had torn them apart, although they had remained friends. With their dorms being down the hall from each other their freshman year, they realized their love for one another had not gone anywhere and found themselves longing for the other.

After their freshman year in the dorms, they had decided to rent an apartment together in Brooklyn, where they have lived together ever since.

Dan had planned this since he realized he loved Serena with all his heart and would do anything he could to make her his wife, to make sure that he would have her forever. He wanted to make her happy.

Blair and Serena were hosting their annual Valentine's Day party. It was a tradition they had started when they began college to host the party starting late of the night before, going into the early morning of Valentine's Day. This year it was being held at Chuck and Blair's penthouse apartment in the heart of the Upper East Side.

As always Serena was running late. She was suppose to be at Chuck and Blair's at five to help set up for the eight o'clock start of the party, but did not show up until almost six. Serena had left around seven fifteen to go back home to finish getting ready.

"Serena! You're going to be late to your own party!" Dan called at Serena. It was almost eight and Serena just finished fixing her hair and make-up, now looking for an outfit to wear. "Baby, I'll be ready in ten minutes. You're wearing black right?" Serena responded back to Dan. "Yes, we've gone over this for the past week. I'm wearing my black jeans that you bought for me, a dark grey button down shirt with a black skinny tie." Dan explained.

Serena smiled from ear to ear when Dan reminded her of what she had picked out for him was what he actually was wearing. Serena slipped into a plain black dress that lay perfectly on her body. Grabbing her black peep toe louboutins, Serena ran out of their bedroom to find Dan waiting for her.

Dan held his arms out for Serena to come and embrace him. She walked right into his awaiting arms and gave him a small peck on the lips, trying to keep her make-up not messed up until later on in the night.

They took a cab to the Upper East Side and arrived at Chuck and Blair's only twenty minutes late to the party. They entered the party hand in hand, Serena oblivious to what would happen later on the night. At midnight to be exact.

"Serena, nice of you and Cabbage Patch to finally show up." Greeted Blair as soon as Dan and Serena walked out of the elevator and into the apartment.

As Blair walked off in order to get another flute of Champaign for herself, she winked at Dan. Of course Blair knew of his plan. Dan did ask for her help on picking out a ring and for the perfect way to ask her.

Dan turned to Serena giving her a loving smile before asking if she would like something to drink. "I'd love a flute of Champaign please baby." Serena responded with. Dan nodded and gave her a small peck on her lips before disappearing into the crowd of people in search of a waiter with Champaign flutes.

Serena started to walk around the party; she smiled to herself seeing Nate and Jenny happy and together. She was glad that Nate had finally found someone that he truly loved and it wasn't pressured or just lust but true love. She saw Eric and his new boyfriend Chace in another corner talking. Eric truly seemed to like his new boyfriend. Serena was excited she was finally able to meet him.

Serena turned and smiled as she turned to see Dan standing right next to her slipping his arm around her waist. Taking the second Champaign flute that was meant to be for her from Dan.

Two empty flutes later, a slow song started on the speakers causing Serena to want to dance with Dan.

"Let's dance!" Serena exclaimed excitingly. Dan took the flute out of her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while she laid hers securely around his neck. They stayed just like that as they swayed lightly to the music.

"I love you so much Dan." Serena whispered in Dan's ear as they danced. Dan responded by grabbing her face and kissing her passionately and whispering into her mouth "I love you too, more than anything." Serena simply just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

Later on that night while Serena was off talking to Eric and his new boyfriend, Blair came up to Dan. "So I'm guessing you haven't asked her yet or she just said no." "I haven't asked her yet. My plan was at midnight to get everyone's attention and bring Serena in the middle of the room and do it right then and there." Dan explained his plan to Blair. "Sounds perfect Cabbage Patch. You got the ring I had picked out correct?" "Yes Blair. The exact one you helped me pick out and I got it engraved just like you had suggested." "Good, now I say you go get Serena and get ready for your big moment, you're going to be on your knee in half an hour"

While Dan and Blair were talking about Dan's plan, Serena was getting to know her little brother's new boyfriend.  
"Serena this is my boyfriend Chace, Chace this is my sister, Serena." Eric introduced them. "Hi, Nice to meet you. I hope you're having fun here." Serena smiled and extended her hand for Chace to shake it. She was glad he finally found someone new, and this guy seemed pretty nice. He seemed like a good influence on Eric, most importantly he made Eric happy.

While they continued talking, Dan walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek and smiled at Eric and Chace. "Hey beautiful" he said drawing her body closer to his "Hey Eric, and ..."  
"Dan, this is Chace. My boyfriend. Chace, this is Dan, Serena's boyfriend." Eric made the introduction.  
"Nice to meet you Chace." Dan smiled shaking his hand to greet him. "Eric, do you mind if I steal your sister away from you?"  
"Go ahead Dan, but don't act like love drunk teenagers again." he chuckled before Dan and Serena walked away from them.

Dan and Serena blushed slightly as they walked away. "Come on baby, it's almost midnight," Dan whispered into her ear. Serena gave him a questioning look before asking "What happens at midnight?"

Dan grabbed two flutes of Champaign, and gave Blair a knowing look before turning to Serena kissing her lightly. Blair continued to grab the ring and tell the DJ what was about to happen. The DJ put on Heaven by Bryan Adams, Dan wanted this to be the song Serena heard last as a single woman knowing she loved this song. Dan handed Serena her flute and led her to the middle of the room.

Once Dan and Serena had made their way to the middle of the room with everyone around them the music stop and everyone looked at Dan.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Dan said loud enough for the room to become completely silent and everyone to stare. "I would like to make a toast to Serena and Blair; they did an amazing job at planning this party. They had spent a lot of time deciding every last detail and which also meant Blair was taking Serena away from me more than usual, but the outcome of this evening was defiantly worth it. To Serena and Blair" Dan finished his speech and raised his glass into the air. "To Serena and Blair," Everyone exclaimed as they raised their flutes. Dan whipped the tears he saw forming in the corner of Serena's eyes and passionately kissed her on the lips.

Dan then took the flute from Serena's hand and handed Blair both flutes in exchange for a small black box. Serena looked at Dan with more tears in her eyes. Everyone still had their eyes on Dan and Serena. Dan took Serena's hands and got down on one knee. "Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, I love you with all my heart. The moment I laid eyes of you for the first time I knew I wanted to know more about you, and the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you. Since junior year of high school you made me the happiest guy on earth, and I just keep falling more and more for you.  
I love every moment we spend together. I just love everything about you, how I wake up every single morning with your head on my chest and our fingers intertwined. I love how I am the only one able to make you giggle like a 4 year old.  
I love you, and you were right when you said we are forever. It is true. We truly are forever. I really hope you didn't change your mind about that." he chuckled taking a deep breath before finally popping the question.  
"Serena, will you marry me?"

Serena stood there like a dumb struck teenager. She had a huge smile on her face with tears flowing down her face. She finally found the courage to nod her head yes. "YES!" she whispered before Dan stood up to her level slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the love and passion he had. While he was kissing her, he knew this was the best Valentine's Day ever. There were days he still couldn't believe that a girl like her would choose a guy like him. And now she had even said yes to his proposal. It all seemed so surreal at times, like a fairytale. It was their own little fairytale came true, they honestly were in heaven.

**AN: This is my first fic so i hope I did it right. Please let me know what you think... good or bad. **


End file.
